An optical pickup device has functions of irradiating an optical disc with a laser beam of a predetermined wavelength emitted from a light emitting device and detecting the laser beam reflected on an information recording layer of the optical disc with a light receiving element (Patent Document 1). Accordingly, the optical pickup device can perform operations of reading and writing information from and to optical discs.
A general optical pickup device includes multiple optical elements accommodated in a housing. A flexible wiring board connected to the optical elements, control elements, and the like are arranged on the upper surface of the housing. The flexible wiring board and control elements are covered with a covering member formed by molding a metallic plate of stainless or the like into a predetermined shape.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2005-216436